


YOI Drabbles After Dark

by SharkGirl



Series: NSFW Drabble Collections [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Body Worship, Caught, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Comedy, Consensual Power Play, Consent, Cute, Drunk Sex, Drunk!Michele, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, cursing, power bottom Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles requested by tumblr users.Various pairings and AUs.Includes all works for Yuri on Ice!!! Kink Week 2017.





	1. EmiMike - Drunk Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm finally getting around to posting NSFW YOI Drabbles that aren't all EmiMike.  
> That being said...here's some more EmiMike!!
> 
> Day 01: Drunk Sex, EmiMike - requested by Anon.  
> Special thanks to @aftgonice for helping with translations and beta-ing for me!

“Let’s make love,” Michele mumbled into Emil’s shoulder, tripping over his own feet as his husband helped him walk to their hotel room.

“I’d love to, Mickey, but I’m afraid you’re not sober enough to consent,” he replied, hoisting Michele’s arm over his shoulder and adjusting his hold around his waist.

“I’m not drunk.” Michele pulled back and glowered, blinking a few times to focus on Emil’s face. “I barely had two glasses.”

“Seven _and_ you finished mine,” Emil corrected. “Now, let’s get you into bed.” He carefully leaned Michele against the wall as he searched his pocket for their room key.

When he finally managed to get the door unlocked, he opened it and then reached for Michele, but his husband was gone.

“Mickey?” he called, starting to panic. But then a pair of hands covered his eyes, followed by the brush of warm lips against his ear.

“ _Emil…_ ” Michele purred. “ _Facciamo l’amore_ ,” he breathed before nibbling Emil’s earlobe and kissing down his neck. “ _Ti prego…_ ”

“Mickey, you’re not playing fair,” he warned, eyes slipping closed as Michele moved to suck on his pulse point. “Mickey…” he whined.

“What?” Michele pressed his hips forward, walking them into the hotel room and shutting the door behind them. “I want you…and I _know_ you want me.”

“Of course, I do.” Emil sighed, coming to his senses when Michele put a bit _too_ much weight on him, signaling that he still wasn’t in complete control of his wobbly legs. “I always want you, Mickey.” He turned around in Michele’s embrace and cupped his cheeks. “But I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

At that, Michele snorted, rolling his eyes before touching their foreheads together. “We’re married, _stupido_.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Emil placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Michele staggered, eyes wide, before pouting.

“Emil,” he growled and then tried a different tactic. He bit his lower lip and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Emil’s middle. “I thought you said you wanted me?” he murmured, looking up at Emil through his lashes.

“Mickey…” Emil slumped his shoulders, letting his forehead press against Michele’s once more. “Stop tempting me.”

Michele moved his hands to grip Emil’s behind, earning a surprised squeak before he answered. “No.”

“Mickey…”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Michele reassured him. “What kind of man do you think I am? I can handle a few glasses of wine.”

“But-”

“It goes to my legs,” he promised, “not my head.” Then he took Emil’s hand and walked him over to the bed. “I want you, just like I always do. So,” he paused, climbing onto the mattress and leaning against the pillows, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt and spreading his legs wide. “Take me, Emil?”

Something in Emil snapped then. Perhaps he’d been wrong. And Michele _had_ seemed to have sobered up a bit since he’d dragged him off of the dance floor. 

“Emil…” Michele whimpered between kisses, gripping the back of his shirt, his other hand tangled in Emil’s hair. “Emil…your mouth…please…” he begged.

And how could Emil say ‘no’ to _that_?

He kissed down his husband’s chest, reaching between them to unbutton his pants. And when he finally reached his goal, he paused, wetting his lips. “Mickey, are you sure-”

“Yes, Emil. _Per l'amor di Dio, fallo e basta, cazzo!_ ”

Yup. That sounded like Sober Michele.

Instead of saying anything else, Emil focused on the task at hand, dipping a finger below the waistband of Michele’s briefs and tugging them down, revealing his erection.

To Emil, every part of Michele was beautiful. But there was something about seeing his husband in his current state, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated, and arousal evident, that made him all the more gorgeous.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock, taking only the head into his mouth.

“ _Cazzo_ …Emil,” Michele cursed, throwing his head back. “ _Yes_ …” He was already moving his hips, rocking them forward as Emil mouthed him. “Emil… _Emil_ …” he repeated like a mantra, gripping the comforter beneath them.

He was close already. Emil moved lower, taking in as much as he could and swallowing around him.

“ _Emil!_ ” Michele shouted and arched his back, his own orgasm seeming to have taken him by surprise. Emil pressed down on Michele’s hips, working him through it before he pulled back.

Emil readjusted himself on the bed, his own arousal painfully hard in his pants. Getting Michele off never failed to get him in the mood. Of course, Michele in general never failed to get him in the mood.

“Wow,” Emil breathed when Michele’s legs finally stopped shaking. “Was it that good?”

But he received no response.

“Mickey?” he glanced up and then sighed. Michele had fallen asleep. He shook his head and smiled, crawling up the length of his husband’s body and plopping his head onto a pillow. “Goodnight, Mickey,” he said, kissing his forehead.

“Mmm… _ti amo_ …’mil…”


	2. Victuuri - Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here's Day 2 of YOI Kink Week, Victuuri and Praise Kink, requested by @the1crazyfantasy and an Anon.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Laura~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

“I meant what I said at dinner,” Victor murmured against the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s neck just below his jaw. “Your off-season tummy is super cute.”

“Victor…” Yuuri whined, burying his face in his pillow. After dinner, they skipped out on visiting the club with the others and chose, instead, to head back to their shared bedroom.

“No, really,” he insisted, a hand sneaking under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. “It’s soft and really sexy.”

“It’s not sexy.” Yuuri wriggled, turning around to face his fiancé. “I don’t even get why you like it.”

“How could I not?” Victor asked, eyes going wide in mock indignation. He let his other hand join the first, rubbing over the smooth skin of Yuuri’s belly. “It’s a part of you, so of course, I love it.”

Again, Yuuri groaned, choosing to hide his face in Victor’s chest this time. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I know. Isn’t it great?” Victor chuckled, the deep sound rumbling against Yuuri’s cheek. “But I mean it.” He pulled back and moved to pinch the other’s chin, tilting his head up so he’d meet his gaze. “You’re unbelievably sexy, Yuuri,” he breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

Earlier, before Victor had _dared_ to bring up Yuuri’s tummy, the two had been kissing languidly on their bed. They’d shed some of their clothing, but they were in no hurry. Of course, Victor was clad in only his black underwear – not an unusual occurrence – while Yuuri had managed to keep his shirt on.

In fact, Victor had been just about to remove it, when Yuuri’s hand found his, prying his fingers away from the hem.

“You’re always so shy in the beginning,” Victor said before pressing their lips together again. “Of course, I like that about you, too.”

Yuuri snorted. “What? Do you like _everything_ about me?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Victor answered without any hesitation, causing Yuuri’s cheeks to heat up. He brushed his thumbs over the warm flesh and smiled. “I love how cute you are and how sexy you are and how, when we make love, it’s like we’re the only two people in the world.”

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned, half in annoyance, his breaths becoming shallow. His fiancé had begun moving his kisses lower, dotting them along Yuuri’s jaw and trailing his lips down his neck. “Oh…Victor…” Yuuri sucked in a breath when he bit down on his collarbone.

“You’re so incredibly sexy,” Victor breathed, reaching for the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt once again. But then he looked up, face gentle. “Is this okay?” he asked, tugging on the hem.

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded. He never cared much for his off-season body. He prided himself on being able to diet and get back into shape, but he also enjoyed his time off and, of course, his mother’s katsudon. So, it couldn’t be helped.

“Yuuri…” Victor tugged his shirt over his head, accidentally knocking his glasses off. “Oops, sorry,” he apologized, reaching for the frames and setting them down on the nightstand before tossing the shirt over his shoulder to join their collection of clothing on the floor.

Without his shirt, Yuuri felt exposed. He brought his hands up, but Victor stopped him, wrapping his long fingers around his wrists and pulling his arms to the side.

“You’re beautiful,” he said and swooped down to give him a reassuring kiss. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he continued, lips following his path from earlier. He peppered kisses over Yuuri’s chest, pausing to lap at one of his nipples.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut.

“So sexy,” Victor repeated, kissing his way over to the other and giving it the same attention. “My beautiful Yuuri.” He bit down slightly, causing Yuuri to cry out again before he traveled lower, pressing kiss after kiss into the soft flesh of his belly. “Every,” kiss, “part,” kiss, “of you.” He smiled against his skin.

When Victor reached the waistband of Yuuri’s briefs, he looked up again. No matter how many times they’d done this, they always made sure the other was ready to move on. Victor, of course, was more vocal than Yuuri and usually ended up begging the other to do what he wanted – which Yuuri was happy to oblige.

Snapping out of his memory of the last time he’d taken Victor, Yuuri nodded his consent, biting his lip in anticipation of what was coming next.

Victor made quick work of removing Yuuri’s underwear before reaching into their bedside drawer to grab their well-loved and nearly empty bottle of lubricant. He muttered something about buying some more the next time they were out, but whatever Victor said next faded into the background when a slick finger circled Yuuri’s entrance.

“Victor…” he practically purred, letting his legs fall open.

“So, so sexy,” Victor praised, easing his finger inside while giving the head of Yuuri’s cock a teasing lick. “You should see how gorgeous you look right now, Yuuri,” he complimented before kissing the pillowy flesh of his inner thigh. He added another finger and groaned into his skin. “You take my fingers so well, Yuuri.”

“Victor…”

“I want to make love to you,” he said, pumping his fingers and kissing his way back toward Yuuri’s erection. “I want to feel your delicious heat around me,” he moaned. “ _Yuuri…_ ” He mouthed his length, a third finger joining the other two. “You’re so tight and wet for me.”

“A-Ah…” Yuuri threw his head back as the tips of Victor’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Wait, Victor…I’ll come!” he warned, not wanting to just yet.

Obediently, Victor removed his fingers, pulling back to kneel between Yuuri’s spread legs. “Please…?” he panted, his flush spreading down his neck to his chest. Yuuri’s gaze trailed down his toned stomach, past his bellybutton and the trail of dark platinum hair that disappeared beneath his black satin briefs. Yuuri smirked when he noticed the sizable bulge tenting the thin fabric.

He crooked a finger, forgetting to feel self-conscious. Clearly Victor wanted him, soft tummy or no.


	3. EmiMike - Loud Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Day 3!! This time it's Loud Sex featuring EmiMike, requested by @the1crazyfantasy and an Anon (I think they're in cahoots, haha)
> 
> Translations provided by the lovely Nerily.  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!

“Ah, Emil...” Michele moaned, throwing his head back, his blunt fingernails digging into Emil’s shoulders. “ _C-Cazzo_...” he cursed and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist.

It was rare that the two had any alone time. Their long-distance relationship aside, even when they managed to find themselves in the same timezone, they were always rushing around, preparing for their programs, or surrounded by fellow competitors.

The tension had been building and, after months of not being able to kiss or touch one another, Emil did something completely out of character. He told the others that he and Michele would not be joining them for after dinner dancing at the club.

Michele’s brows shot up to his hairline, but he didn’t say anything, he simply let Emil say their goodbyes for the two of them and drag him back to the hotel.

Their previous sexual encounters were whatever they could manage while visiting each other, often having to keep quiet, lest they wake everyone in the house.

But tonight they didn’t have to worry. They were in Emil’s hotel room. His _private_ hotel room. With one king-size bed. No roommate to come barging in and no family members to overhear them.

“Mickey,” he replied,leaning forward to mouth his neck. Michele’s skin was damp and tasted salty. Emil found it delicious. “Mickey,” he repeated, gripping Michele’s hips and changing the angle of his thrusts.

“ _Ancora!_ ” Michele shouted, arching his back. “ _Più forte!_ ” he begged.

Emil was still learning Italian, but he didn’t need to be fluent to know what Michele wanted. He tried to hit that spot again, sucking in a shuddering breath as Michele tightened deliciously around him.”Mickey...”

“Emil... _sei incredibile_...” Michele removed one of his hands from Emil’s shoulders and clawed at the sheets, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. “ _Non smettere...sempre lì_...Emil... _fuck_...”

Every word out of Michele’s mouth went straight to Emil’s cock. He wasn’t going to last. But he wanted to make sure Michele came first. He wouldn’t embarrass himself again. Not like their first time.

“Mickey.” He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Michele’s erection and earning another pleasured moan. Michele had never been so vocal and Emil almost didn’t want it to end. But he was so close. 

Michele dropped his other hand to the mattress, using the leverage to arch off of the bed, his legs falling open as he drew closer. “Emil... _di più...continua_...” he whimpered, glancing down at where they were joined.

Emil followed his gaze and cursed. Michele was making a mess all over his belly and he hadn’t even gotten off yet. That was it. It was too much. Michele’s voice, wrecked and louder than it had ever been, and the delicious sight before him, it was enough to send Emil over the edge.

“Mickey!” He came with a shout, thrusts becoming erratic.

Michele followed right behind him, a slew of Italian curses pouring from his lips, followed by Emil’s name.

They fell to the bed, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. 

“Wow,” Emil panted. “Mickey...you were...wow.”

“You, too...” Michele reached a shaky hand up and smoothed Emil’s hair.

“So, this is the real you, huh?” he asked, unable to hide his grin. “You’ve been keeping quiet up until now?”

“Of _course_.” Michele rolled his eyes. “Do you think I want our families to hear us?”

Just then, the hotel room’s phone began to ring. They whipped their heads over to look at it.

“Mickey,” Emil began carefully. “How thick do you think these walls are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. I know I've made the [front desk calling with a noise complaint joke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9127663) before, but it never gets old, haha.  
> Translations available upon request, but you can imagine what Mickey is saying~  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. EmiMike - Power Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I'd write more pairings than just EmiMike? Ah, good times.  
> (Hey, they're requests!)
> 
> Today's request was EmiMike Power Bottom from @lizardcool17 and an anon~  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!

It was true that Michele had been inexperienced when he and Emil first started dating. Then again, Emil hadn’t exactly done much either. But being the elder of the two, Michele felt like he’d fallen behind somehow.

Because Michele felt unskilled, he usually let Emil take the lead. And Emil was always so good to him. He was gentle and sweet and dedicated - not to mention enthusiastic! But, on the other hand, because of Michele’s pride, he felt like he needed to take charge.

He could still remember the face Emil had made - a mixture of surprise, excitement, and awe - when Michele said that he wanted to handle everything that night.

To say he was nervous was a complete and utter understatement, but...it was Emil. Emil who loved him. Emil who was never shy about telling and showing Michele how he felt about him. Emil who was the best lover anyone could ask for.

Preparing himself in front of Emil had been the most embarrassing thing for Michele. He normally took care of it alone in the bathroom or, rarely, he’d let Emil do it for him - once again unable to resist his boyfriend’s overenthusiastic charms.

But Emil’s expression while Michele straddled him, pressing three fingers inside himself, was priceless. It almost made Michele forget about his nerves. And when he pulled his slick fingers free, Emil grasped his wrist, looking up at him with eyes so dark, it made Michele’s stomach twist in a delicious way.

“I’m going to ride you,” Michele said, feeling braver. Emil’s tongue came out to wet his lips, but he said nothing, just nodded, his eyes never leaving Michele’s.

The position was embarrassing and a little difficult at first. Emil usually took him on his back or, when Michele was still shy, on his hands and knees. He didn’t realize how much work Emil had been doing while he’d been content to lie there.

And he’d _still_ felt exhausted every time. He could only imagine how Emil felt!

Well, now he’d know.

Michele’s thighs burned as he found a rhythm, moving up and down and letting Emil fill him up over and over. It was strange to be in control, but he found himself getting used to it. In fact, he was really starting to like it.

“Mickey!” Emil gasped beneath him, his hands gripping Michele’s hips as he arched off of the mattress, meeting his thrusts. “Oh, Mickey. You feel so good...look so good...” He was babbling as he often did when they made love. But it was even cuter now - a compliment Michele would keep to himself, of course.

“You...feel good...too,” Michele replied as he increased the pace, loving the power he held. If only his legs didn’t feel like they were about to turn to jelly, he could have continued on like that all night.

“I’m...I’m close, Mickey.” Emil removed one of his hands from his hip and cupped Michele’s cheek. 

Michele wrapped his fingers around Emil’s hand, leaning into the touch. He was close, too. The heat was building in his belly. He leaned back just a bit - he’d never admit he almost fell - and gasped at the new angle.

“Emil... _Emil_...!” he moaned. “Touch me...please.”

Emil did as he was told and Michele came the moment those fingers caressed his neglected length. He felt more than heard Emil follow right behind him before he slumped forward, his sweaty forehead coming to rest on Emil’s heaving chest as they both fought to catch their breaths.

“I’ve died,” Emil said after a moment.

Michele pulled back, quirking a brow. “You haven’t died.”

“No, I have. And that was heaven,” Emil panted and then flashed him a dazzling smile. “And I thought you looked gorgeous before.”

Michele’s face flushed hotly and he averted his gaze before clearing his throat. Then his eyes widened when he felt Emil twitch inside him, beginning to harden again. “Seriously?” he asked, meeting his gaze.

“Sorry.” Emil’s cheeks were bright pink. “You just look really good up there.”

Pride outweighed exhaustion and Michele hid a smirk.

Well, he’d already done it once.


	5. JJIsaGil - More Than Two People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I've been waiting to write about my YOI OT3!!  
> This one is for @the1crazyfantasy and @m-and-a-artist~♥
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Laura ^^  
> Please enjoy!!

JJ was minding his own business, happily cooking up ham on the stove. The eggs were just about done, so he turned his attention to that pan, humming his favorite theme as he flipped one of them. Isabella liked her eggs over-easy.

Both Seung-gil and Isabella were off today and hadn’t yet gotten out of bed. JJ didn’t have any plans until that night. He was supposed to perform at a concert with the band collaborating with him this season.

Breakfast was nearly done and, once it was, he’d go and wake his lovers. He bit back a huge grin at the memory of how he’d left them earlier that morning. Isabella had been on her side, her lovely hair spread out on the sheets beneath her, and Seung-gil had his cheek pillowed on her soft chest. It made quite an adorable picture.

Needless to say, JJ definitely had a new lock screen on his phone.

He was just plating up their breakfast, when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and spotted Isabella leaning against the counter, wearing one of his shirts, and looking him up and down appreciatively.

“See something you like?” he asked, though it sounded more jovial than flirtatious.

“Yup.” She grinned and then made her way over. “You’re wearing the apron I got you.” She reached for the tie in the back, her cool fingertips grazing his naked flesh. In hindsight, he probably should have done more than just slip on a pair of boxers.

“Of course,” he replied, sucking in a breath when one of her fingers dipped under the waistband of his shorts. “I love it.”

And he did. She’d had it specially made. It was bright red with a white maple leaf and the text, ‘ _King of the Kitchen_ ’ in bold letters.

“Mmm, I love it, too,” she purred, rising up on her tiptoes to give him a soft, lingering kiss. “You cooked breakfast?” She warily eyed the plates over his shoulder.

“Yes.” He chuckled. “But don’t worry, I didn’t try anything new. Just the basics.” JJ was rather infamous for his attempts at Canadian-Korean fusion dishes and, after creating a horrible concoction which he’d dubbed Poutinbimbap, both Seung-gil and Isabella had forbidden him from experimenting in the kitchen.

“Good,” Isabella replied, caressing the skin just above his boxers before slipping both hands beneath the fabric and giving his backside a squeeze. “But, as good as that looks...I’m hungry for something else.”

“Isa...” he scolded, but his voice cracked at the end. “Breakfast is going to get cold.”

“We have a microwave,” she offered. “Unless,” she paused, cocking her head to the side, “You don’t want to?”

Part of him wanted to stick to his schedule, which had been: get up before his lovers, make breakfast, eat breakfast, make love into the late afternoon, and then leave for work.

But another part wanted to scoop Isabella up, throw her over his shoulder, and take her back to bed, where Seung-gil was welcome to join them or sleep through it. Speaking of their boyfriend...

“Of course I want to.” He touched his forehead to hers. “But don’t you think we should wait for Seung?

“What about me?”

They both turned to find Seung-gil, looking rather rumbled, standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of JJ’s sweatpants, which hung low on his hips.

“ _Annyeonghasibnikka!_ ” JJ beamed at him. The other man just raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Your Korean sucks,” he said flatly before walking over to them. “So, Isa, what’s on the menu?” Seung-gil asked, wrapping his arms around JJ’s waist and pressing his naked chest against the bare skin of his back.

“The usual?” she suggested. One of her hands - which were still in JJ’s shorts - slid between his cheeks and teasingly rubbed against his entrance.

“I-Isa...!” He sucked in a breath. At the same time, Seung-gil brushed his lips along the side of JJ’s neck, smirking against his skin as he pressed his hips forward, rubbing his erection between the cleft of his ass and trapping Isabella’s finger, which she now wriggled playfully.

“How is he?” Seung-gil asked her and JJ bit back a moan. He loved when the two played with him like this. Sure, on the world’s stage, he was a king. But in the bedroom - or kitchen -  with his two lovers whom he trusted more than anything, he was their toy. 

“Still wet from last night,” Isabella replied, slipping her finger inside with little resistance. 

“F-Fuck,” JJ moaned, pushing his hips back against them both.

“Switch me sides,” Seung-gil said and then Isabella’s finger was gone, her hand giving his ass a little slap before she removed both from the inside of his underwear. JJ whimpered at the loss, but then groaned when she came up behind him, slipping her hands beneath the front of his apron and plucking at his nipples.

“Feeling good, Baby?” she asked and JJ could only nod.

“He’s made quite a mess down here,” Seung-gil mused and JJ opened his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed the other man getting down onto his knees in front of him. He couldn’t see Seung-gil’s head, since it was under the apron, but he could feel his hands on him, tugging his boxers down in one swift movement. And then there was the delicious heat of his boyfriend’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Oh shit...Seung...” He stumbled backwards, but Isabella caught him, her fingers continuing to pinch and toy with his chest as she kissed up his spine, pausing to tongue the nape of his neck.

He was trapped, his lovers’ sinful mouths doing unspeakable things to him, and their breakfasts forgotten.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their dynamic. I have so many headcanons for them. I hope I managed to sneak enough into this drabble.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my nsfw blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


	6. JJSeung - Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry I'm a day late (I've been sick lately, ugh)  
> Please enjoy some more JJ and Seung-gil (with implied OT3)  
> This is Day 6, Rimming (with a side of light Dom/Sub)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Laura~♥  
> I hope you like it!

“Seung...” JJ moaned, arching his back and gripping the sheets. Seung-gil smirked against his skin, continuing his tortuous trail of kisses and nips down his boyfriend’s spine. “Seung!” He sucked in a breath, pressing his knees into the mattress and pushing his hips back.

“Shh...” Seung-gil soothed, peppering more kisses on the other’s warm skin. “Patience, Jean.” The use of his first name had JJ groaning and he let  his head hang, panting as he tried to follow Seung-gil’s orders.

Cute.   

They’d just finished video chatting with Isabella. The two of them were sharing a hotel room for a competition while she was stuck back at home. She regretfully told them that she had to go - or she’d be late for work - but she hoped they’d enjoy their break between programs.

And enjoy it, they were.

“Seung...please...” It was funny how _The_ Jean-Jacques Leroy, King of the Rink, seemed to dissolve into a begging, whimpering mess in bed. The first time Seung-gil had witnessed it, he’d been amazed. He’d pinned JJ as the type who had Isabella service him, all the while insisting that she comment on his kingly status.

But no. JJ liked to take on a more submissive role in the bedroom, treating his fiancé like a queen. And Seung-gil hadn’t been prepared for the royal treatment he’d gotten that night.

“ _Please_ ,” JJ said again, pulling Seung-gil from his reverie. He gave JJ’s rump a little swat - a reminder that patience was a virtue - and went back to brushing his lips against his skin.

When Seung-gil reached JJ’s lower back tattoo, he parted his lips, mouthing along the tribal designs and tracing his lover’s initials with his tongue. JJ shivered and let out another pleasured moan.

“You want my mouth?” Seung-gil asked, knowing the answer he’d receive.

“Yes...please...” JJ lowered his head and chest so they were flush against the mattress before turning to look at Seung-gil over his shoulder. “ _Oppa_.”

Fuck. Seung-gil both loved and hated when he used that on him. Originally JJ had called him that as a joke, teasing him with it whenever he could. And then, one night, during a particularly passionate round of lovemaking, JJ shouted it out.

Seung-gil had, embarrassingly, lost it immediately. A fact which Isabella still brought up whenever Seung-gil criticized JJ’s Korean.

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he continued his trail of kisses, pausing to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of JJ’s backside, which earned him another delicious groan.

Deciding he’d teased him enough, Seung-gil pulled back, placing his hands on JJ’s cheeks and spreading him open. He smirked at the sight before leaning in and licking a stripe across his entrance.

“Seung!” JJ pushed his hips back, the side of his face pressed into the mattress. “More.”

And so, Seung-gil continued, lapping against his puckered flesh before wriggling his tongue inside. He was enjoying every moment. He loved seeing JJ like this, a quivering mass of desire and want, moaning his name like it was the only word he knew, and dripping onto the sheets beneath them.

“F-Fingers...” JJ begged, his breath hitching. “ _Oh_.”

Seung-gil slid a finger in alongside his tongue. Then he removed his mouth, kissing every inch of JJ’s skin as a second finger joined the first. He pushed them deeper and was taken by surprise when JJ shouted his name and came hard, making a mess of the bed.

He hadn’t meant to get him off so soon. His intent was to tease JJ a bit more beforehand.

Seung-gil started to pull his fingers out, but JJ reached back and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

“Not yet,” he panted, pupils blown wide. That look alone sent heat pooling between Seung-gil’s legs. “Once more,” JJ asked, no, ordered. But Seung-gil didn’t mind.

Because it was also his pleasure to serve his king.


	7. KurisuMasu - Catching the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Today's prompt was catching the other masturbating for Chris and his Mystery Man, requested by Harmonde~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Laura!  
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> This is my final submission for Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Week~

It had been too long. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been alone together. Between competitions, business meetings with sponsors, and two weddings (not to mention the three separate bachelor parties), he hadn’t seen his husband for more than a day at a time in months.

So, one couldn’t blame him for getting a little excited while watching Chris perform. Chris was flawless, as always, his movements stunning and sensual. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man. And neither could the judges.

His heart swelled with pride when he saw his husband step up onto the podium. He was smiling so bright, waving to his audience, a crown of roses on his head.

Beautiful.  

After the awards ceremony, there was a big party. He was supposed to be Chris’s plus one, but he always felt a little awkward hanging out with the other skaters. Even when he’d competed in the past, he was never even close to their level and, honestly, he felt more comfortable chatting with the coaches.

Of course, once they decided to continue on to a bar, he excused himself and headed back to his and Chris’s room.

He was tired. He’d just barely finished his work in time to catch a red-eye flight out to the competition. But he was happy he’d made it. He loved being able to cheer Chris on and sit beside him in the kiss and cry.

But now his sleepiness bordered on exhaustion. He turned down the bed and paused when he saw something glint in the light out of the corner of his eye. He reached down and picked up a sequined piece of fabric.

Chris’s costume. 

Chris had looked so beautiful skating in this, the color complimenting his eyes and the fabric clinging tightly to every inch of his body. His plump backside, in particular, had looked absolutely delectable.

He shook the thought. He shouldn’t have been fantasizing about his own husband. Even if Chris _was_ the sexiest creature he’d ever laid eyes on. And even if every other person in the audience had been thinking the very same thing during his performance.

And even if _had_ been a while...

He knew he shouldn’t. But Chris’s wink flashed in his mind, along with his teasing smile. ‘Miss me, _mon chou_?’

Giving in, he unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to the floor as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and wrapped a hand around his aching cock.

How long had it been? He sucked a breath in through his teeth as he fisted his length, his eyes slipping closed, and images Chris filling his head. The way he’d bite his lip when he was taunting him, and how he’d toss his head back when something felt particularly good, and the way his mouth fell open, his pupils blown as he reached his peak, moaning his name.

“Chris!” he gasped, his entire body trembling with the intensity of his release. He fought to catch his breath and then nearly jumped out of his skin when warm fingers brushed his sweat-dampened bangs from his brow. He looked up at his husband with wide eyes.

“You called?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
